Night Wanderers
by LadySora
Summary: a friend of yugi's has a secert. she's a vampire. she bites yami and then he must bite yugi. yaoiyuri. no flames. and really crappy summary this is, sorry! chapters 8 to the last one is up!
1. Night of the Vampire

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. And if I did there would be no Tea, meaning no stupid friendship speeches and it would be so yaoi! Also any characters that have nothing to do with YGO I own. Like this new character you will meet in this fic.

Sora: Hello, hello! As you may no I am lady sora. I've decided that I want to write a vampire fic. I really like vampires so I thought maybe I'll make some YGO characters be vampires. Sounds like fun right?

Yami Sora: Yup, yup! Who are you gonna put in this one?

Sora: What do you mean?

Yami Sora: You're other characters.

Sora: Oh, okay. I'm feeling French today. How about Claudette?

Yami Sora: Sounds good to me.

Sora: Okay, then Claudette it is! Enjoy!

One cool summer night a girl was walking down a quiet little street in the city of Domino. The moon had a red tint to it. It was full and it lit up the starless sky. She was on her way home from a long day of work, when she heard soft footsteps behind her. She quickly turned and saw no one. She went back to her walking. When she was about two blocks away from home she heard the footsteps again. This time quicken her pace to get home. She felt something soft rub against her leg. It startled her but when she looked down it was only a little kitten. She laughed at herself for thinking that something was following her. She bent down to pet the cat and when she did a hand cover her mouth. She was pulled into the alley where she was bitten. The dark figure smiled as she had caught her dinner. When she was done she dropped the body. All was in shadow expect for her right arm which was barely visible in the dim light. The figure walked from out the alley, blood dripping from her teeth, and in an instance was gone into the night. (Sora: creepy shudders)

The next day the skies were cloudy with threaten rains to come ahead. Yugi and the gang were all hanging out at the game shop, seeing as how it was summer and there was no school. They were all watching TV and waiting for their friend to arrive. Yugi and Yami stayed cuddled on the couch right in front of the TV and the others did the same. Malik was being held by Marik and Ryou with Bakura. Joey sat there with Mai and Tristan sat all alone waiting for his new love interest to walk through the door. (Sora: oh I forgot to mention. Tea will be bashed and also she won't be in a lot but she will have a part. Yami Sora: Well I really don't know why we need her…) The door opened and in came Claudette. She was a girl that was not great on height but she wasn't that short either. Her hair was dark brown with red highlights running through it. Her eyes were a deep blue. She came in and she was soaking wet.

"Oh dear, Claudette, let me get you a towel." Yugi got up and got her a towel so she could dry off. He handed her the towel and she dried off.

"You can come sit over here by me if you want to get warm." Tristan patted the empty seat next to him.

"Nah, that's okay. I'm gonna sit over there and wait for Marmir." She sat down on the empty love seat. (Yami Sora: Wow, he's got a lot of furniture.) Tristan had a look of defeat on his face. The door opened again and in walked Marmir. She had strawberry blonde hair. Black highlights running through it. And the most beautiful greens eyes you will ever see. She was about the same height as Claudette but she had heels on so she seemed taller. "Oh Marmir, sweetie, you made it. Come sit by me." Marmir went to go sit next to her girlfriend. Tristan still had a hard time admitting that Claudette would never go out with him. (Sora: Oh yea, Marmir is a made up character. And I own her she is my own. Just thought I let you know. ) "So guys what are we gonna do?"

"Well, since it's raining why don't we play a board game." Ryou suggested. "Maybe Monopoly?"

"Ryou, there are how many people here?"

"Umm, I don't know."

"There are eleven people here…."

"Well, Seto should be here any moment." And what do you know here is Seto Kaiba. He walked in and sat down next to Tristan. (Sora: Heehee, it was the only empty seat left. )

"Well, I'm here. What are we gonna do?"

"We could always play Twister. I got like five mats in the closet." Little Yugi said.

"Great idea, hikari. Seeing how Seto is the tallest I think he should get them." Seto got up and got the mats. They only needed three. Mai said she would sit out and let the others play. The all got in place and Mai started the game.

"Right foot blue," They all but their right foot on blue. "Left hand green, right hand red, left foot blue. Right foot green," Joey fell right away and took down Ryou with him. "Okay, right hand yellow, left foot red," thud It was a chain reaction. Down went Marik, Bakura, Malik, and Seto. "So that's Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Seto who are out? Okay let's continue. Left hand yellow," That gave Tristan the perfect chance to get tangled with Claudette. But to no avail, he lost his balance and almost took everybody with him. He landed right on Claudette's right hand and sat on Yugi's head. He got up and tripped over Yami's leg and fell into Seto's lap. "Get off of my you freak!!!" Tristan got up and went to sit down in the corner by himself. "Okay, now we have to take away those two mats and you guys can get back in the positions you are in now." Mai said and they did jus that. They got back on the mat and got all mangled. Claudette got a nice view of Yugi's ass, Yami's head was under Marmir's chest, Yugi's head was between Yami's legs, and Marmir was face to face with Claudette's right knee. Everybody was to busy laughing to notice that they couldn't hold that for too long. Mai began to spin again. "Right hand yellow," "It's already there!" "Oh, sorry, umm, right foot blue, left hand red, left hand green, left foot orange." "Orange?!" "Just messing, left foot red." Just then Yami and Claudette lost their balance and fell on top of each other. They got up and sat there. Waiting for Yugi or Marmir to fall. For the longest time they didn't but then Yugi's hand slipped and he fell flat on his ass. Marmir had won. For the next couple of hours they played Twister. It was about seven when everybody left. Marmir and Claudette walked hand in hand back to Marmir's house. Claudette dropped her off and she started her short walk home.

She was about three blocks from home when she heard footsteps. She quickly turned and met with the eyes of a blood thirsty vampire. She stood there as the vampire grabbed her by the throat and showed his teeth. Her eyes began to glow bright red and her fangs came out. He let go of her and he ran in fright. She was one of the most feared vampires in the world. Claudette continue her walk home and when she got in her room she sat on the bed and looked at an old picture of her parents. "I miss you mom and dad. I wish you were here today. In this world where very few vampires still exist. I being one of the few and though there are few, I'm one of the most who is feared. Back then we didn't have to worry because we were more then today's world. I swear if I ever find those son's of bitches you staked you guys then I will kill them myself. I was left all alone. In a very unforgiving and cruel world. I miss you." A single tear escaped from her right eye and landed on the picture frame. She put down the picture and fell asleep.

Sora: I know I know it's kinda dumb but what else could I write.

Yami Sora: I liked it Sora-sama!!!

Sora: Well, I'm glad you did. I hope others do too. Yugi if you would please do us the honor.

Yugi: It will be my pleasure. Pwease review!


	2. Bitten

Disclaimer: No own Yu-Gi-Oh. sigh

Sora: Well, well. It seems our little Claudette has a problem.

Yami Sora: Would that be that she has no family? And that she is one of the most feared vampires in the world?

Sora: Yup, now here's a cookie and a kiss. gives kiss then cookie Oh thank you Enjeru. I'm glad that you guys still like me. And for umm, sleeping over. I know it was in the other review but since you guys are here…

Enjeru: Well, my yami actually kinda invited us over.

Sora: To tell you the truth I think they both did this and worked on it.

Yamis: blush Who us? Never.

Hikaris: Oh boy.

Yami Sora: Well on with the fic!

Yugi's POV

Well, tonight was very interesting. I love my two new friends. They are so much fun to be with. It's a different change. Instead of always Serenity and Mai, now we have Claudette and Marmir. Quite frankly that name is really odd. I guess she's just different that's all. Well different it right. I remember when I first met Claudette.

FLASH BACK

"Man it's cold out here." Tea said. She was with Yami and Yugi.

"Well, maybe if you didn't wear such a skimpy outfit you wouldn't be that cold." I said. Tea gave him the death glare.

"Don't you give my hikari the death glare." Yami held me tightly and Tea got pissed.

"Fine then. I'm going home." She turned around and started to walk the other way. Big mistake. She walked past an alley and was taken in. Me and Yami heard a scream and ran in that direction. When we got there, it was a horrible sight. A vampire had Tea in her arms. Blood dripping from her teeth. She put Tea down and ran the other way. Tea got up and walked home. Me and Yami couldn't believe it. We left Tea be and went to go find the vampire. Well we didn't find a vampire. Just a teenage girl sitting in the park. Crying. We walked up to her slowly as to not frighten her. Yami bent down and touched her shoulder. She jumped and with tear filled eyes she stared at us. For a moment I felt frozen. Then I shook my head and realize that I had fallen to the ground. As did Yami. The girl was gone.

END FLASH BACK

That was all. Then the next day we met her and she told all. But I still can't think of who that vampire was. Every time I see Claudette, it reminds me of that vampire. I really don't know.

end POV

Yugi went up stairs and to bed. Yami had already gone up before him and was fast asleep. Yugi climbed into bed and fell asleep. Little did they know that they were being watched. From a pair of familiar eyes.

Claudette's POV

Well, when I got up this morning I had a major headache. Also I could get that dream out of my head. It was telling me to bite Yami so he could bite Yugi. But a dream can't tell me that only the King of Vampires can. And he hasn't told me to do anything since the night he told me I had to bite Marmir.

FLASH BACK

"Claudette, you must bite Marmir. It is the only way." The King of Vampires told me.

"But, I can't. I love her too much. What if she rejects being a vampire? What if she never wants to see me again? I can't have that happen. Not again. I love her to much." I said with tear filled eyes.

"Claudette, you must be strong. We need more on our side. I know you have told her that you are a vampire. Have you not?"

"Yes, I have."

"Then what is the problem? Did you not ask her to become a vampire before?"

"Yes, I have."

"And what did she say?"

"Well, she said that if she could think about it. She wasn't ready for that type of commitment yet. And I let her be. I told her when she is ready to tell me and I will make her a vampire."

"She is ready."

"How do you know?"

"She is waiting for you in an alley, is she not?"

"Well, yea. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, she wants it done the way you always do it. By biting someone in the alley. And either killing them or turning them into a vampire. Which you haven't done for a while and I think that it is time. She is ready and wants to be with you forever. That is a guarantee. Now go meet her and make her one of us."

"Yes, sir. I shall"

END FLASH BACK

So I don't think that dream meant anything. "Claudette," I turned to face the King of Vampires.

"Sir," I bowed down before him.

"That is not necessary. Now get up." I got up. "Now listen to me. I have not come to you since the night of you biting Marmir and I know that was a success. Seeing as how that was over three centuries ago. (Yami Sora: Damn that's a long time. Sora: SHH! Yami Sora: whispers Sorry) She has been very loyal to us."

"Yes, she has. What have you come to ask of me?"

"Well, first off. I have some bad news. You know that girl you bit the night you met your new friends. Well she is pure evil. And you must kill her."

"When do I have to kill her by?"

"You alone can not kill her. You need two others to help you. One of which you must bite. And in return he must bite his love."

"Are you talking about who I think you're talking about?"

"Yami Moto and Yugi Moto."

"Yep. By when do I have to bite Yami?"

"How did you know you had to bite him?"

"Lucky guess."

"Okay, well by midnight tonight. If you don't bite him another will and he will become evil."

"Boy, you sure are getting short on your deadlines. Well I will do what is expected of me."

"Good, now I must be off. I have other things to do. Good luck, Claudette."

"Thank you sir." And off he went. "Shit!"

end POV

After she said shit she ran upstairs to call Marmir and explain what she had to do.

"Did he say where?"

"I'm guessing in an alley like always. But Marmir. I can't. He's one of my best friends. This is gonna be really hard for me to do."

"Well, aren't you and him going for a walk tonight? You can do it then. I'll be with Yugi. He asked me to help him get down a really good strategy for his duel against Kaiba on Wednesday."

"Okay then. I'll do it."

later that night

"Wow, the moon is really full tonight. Wouldn't you say Claudette?"

"Huh? Oh yea."

"Claudette, you seem really distracted tonight. Is something bothering you?"

"No, Yami. It's nothing." _I just have to bite you that's all._ "Yami I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, I'm a vampire." Yami starts to laugh. "What. It's true. Come with me then if you don't believe me." She pulled Yami into the alley and bit him. He wasn't laughing anymore.

Sora: Heehee, a cliffy.

Yami Sora: They know she bit him. How is it a cliffy?

Sora: All I said was that he wasn't laughing anymore that could mean a lot of things. sticks out tongue.

Voice in head #88: I know what happens. Hi! I'm the vampire voice. But I won't tell you cause it's a cliffy.

Sora: See, I told ya, that their also muses.

Yami Sora: mutters under breath Stupid voices. Sora-sama likes them better.

Sora: kisses Yami I don't like them better. I love you the most.

Yami Sora:

Yami: Please review!


	3. Bitten: Part 2

Sora: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was on a trip for four days. I'm really tan though.

Yami Sora: What she said.

Sora: Well thank you to my reviewers. No time to respond must type!

Claudette sunk her teeth into Yami's neck. He didn't put up a fight. He just took it like a man. After she pulled away she saw the look in Yami's eyes. Only they weren't Yami's, they were vampire eyes. A little colder and darker then his normal crimson eyes. He looked at her and licked his lips. He needed blood. His fangs stood out. He looked at Claudette and fainted. She went to pick him up and carry him back to the park.

When they got there, she put in under a tree and waited. He began to stir.

"I'm glad you're awake. I thought I drained to much outta you." He looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"You really are a vampire."

"Yup, and so are you my friend. Now I don't have much time to explain. I've been a vampire all my life. I was born one many years ago. And about 3 centuries ago my parents were killed. They had been staked by other vampires. And I was left all alone in this cruel and unforgiving world. Until about 2 centuries ago I met Marmir and made her a vampire. And if you're wondering how old I am, I'm 588 years old. I was born 5 centuries and 88 years ago. This year will be my 589th birthday. I would tell you more but there is something I think you have to do…" Just then the King of Vampires showed up. "Sir, twice in one night. It is an real honor."

"That's nice and all but he has to bite Yugi now! You must get him to their place A.S.A.P! Hurry. One of the evil ones it about to bite him!" He disappeared and Claudette and Yami flew to Yami's house.

Yugi's POV

I walked up stairs and to bed. Marmir had left about half an hour ago. I kept hearing noises and I really wanted Yami to come home. "I wonder where he is. I know he's out with Claudette but they shouldn't been here by now."

As I looked out of the window I saw a pair of eyes staring at him. I closed the window just in time. A vampire flew right towards me. She flew right into the glass and fell flat on her ass on the ground. She got up and tried again. This time breaking the glass and lunging at me. I thought quickly and got out his holy water that Claudette had given me for my birthday. I threw on her and she began to burn. She quickly flew out of the room.

"That's a relief. Now I really need to get to…Yami!" Yami had flown into the room with Claudette closely behind him.

"I have no time to explain. But I must do this to you." Yami went over to me and I back away from him. I could see the hunger growing in his eyes. I knocked over the lamp then realizing I still had some holy water I threw it on him. I really didn't want to hurt him but I had no choice. But when I threw it on him he didn't burn. I couldn't understand. I thought holy water burned all vampires…unless….

"What type of vampire are you?" He didn't answer me. I went to grab a stake but he stopped me.

End POV

Yami grabbed Yugi's little arm in his strong hand. He didn't want to hurt him but he didn't realize that he had gotten stronger since he got bit. Yugi squirmed in pain and trying to escape. But to no avail. Yami had pinned Yugi to the bed. He couldn't move.

Claudette's POV

I hope he realizes that he is stronger and by the way he is hold down Yugi I don't think he does. I couldn't understand why Yami didn't just bite him. Then I saw that he lost his gripped and fell to the floor. Yugi ran out of the room and to Joey's. I quickly followed. Yami was right behind me. I couldn't understand how come it was so hard to bite Yugi. Then I realized that he is pure of heart. Me and Yami aren't and never were. I was born a vampire and I was never pure of heart. It was really hard. I just remembered that people pure of heart can only be turned into a vampire freely. They must say they want to become one I remembered that Marmir was pure of heart and only she could choose to become one.

FLASH BACK

"You must make your decision tonight, Marmir. Are you ready or not. If not then I have no choice but to kill you and I really don't want to do that. I love you too much. And I want to be with you forever. Don't you want that too?"

"Claudette, you mean the world to me and I want to be with you forever. I'm ready. I excepted the fact that I must become a vampire. It is my destiny and my destiny is to be with you forever. If you must bite me. I know what must be done and I am willing you to bite me. I want you to bite me. Just get it done and over with. I love you and I want to be with you as long as I can." She put her hair back so I could have easy access to her neck. She came closer to me and I put her in a loving embrace. I put my teeth on her neck then sunk them in. She made a noise because of the pain. I pulled out and she had become just like me. She was going to me be mine and mine alone for all of time.

END FLASHBACK

Me and Yami ran to Joey's and we got there just in time.

End POV

When they got there the saw Yugi go into Joey's house. They snuck around and found an open window. They flew into that window and stated in the room until Yugi got there. They stayed hidden in the shadows as not to be seen. They heard two pair of footsteps coming closer to the room. The door opened and in walked Joey and Yugi. Joey let Yugi get settled so that he could go back to sleep. Joey left the room and Yugi closed the door. The moment he did Claudette and Yami came from out of the shadows. Yugi went to run for the door but Claudette got there first. Then he was going to scream but Yami held his mouth shut.

"I need you to listen to me. I have to bite you. But I can only do that if you will freely let me. You have to willingly let me bite you. If I don't then another vampire will and I will never see you again." Yami said to Yugi and stroked his face.

"Yami, I'm scared. I really don't want to. But I guess I have too. I'm just scared that's all." Yugi looked at his _koi _and buried his face into Yami's chest.

Claudette's POV

"Yugi I'll explain." I told him everything. Even about me and Marmir being vampires. He just looked at me and then looked at Yami with tear filled eyes. I stood against the wall across from them then Yami spoke.

"You must make your decision tonight, Yugi. Are you ready or not. If not then I have no choice but to kill you and I really don't want to do that. I love you too much. And I want to be with you forever. Don't you want that too?"

"Yami, you mean the world to me and I want to be with you forever. I'm ready. I excepted the fact that I must become a vampire. It is my destiny and my destiny is to be with you forever. If you must bite me. I know what must be done and I am willing you to bite me. I want you to bite me. Just get it done and over with. I love you and I want to be with you as long as I can." He took off his millennium puzzle and set it down next to him. So that Yami could have easier access to his neck.

Visions of the night I bit Marmir had come back to me. I saw everything. They way the Yami pulled Yugi into and loving hug then biting him. As I looked closer I couldn't tell if he bit him or not.

END POV

Claudette tried to get a closer look but she passed out. Yami's fangs were inches from Yugi's neck. Yugi breathed heavily trying to clam himself.

Yugi's POV

I could feel his warm breath down my neck and with each passing second knowing that I was going to be bitten by him. I suddenly remembered what had happened earlier.

EARLIER

"Well that should be a good enough strategy beat Kaiba. Right Marmir, Marmir?" I looked at her. She kept starting at the clock. I heard her say, "I hope she did it on time."

"Did what on time?" I startled her. She jumped.

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about. Look I better get going it's late. And I really need to get back home." She got up and grabbed her stuff. She seemed to be talking to herself but I still could hear her. "I hope she bit him before it was to late. Then he has to bit Yugi. Claudette, I really wish you would tell me if you bit Yami yet or not."

PERSENT

I stopped thinking about it when I realized what she meant. Just then I felt the tip of his fangs reach my neck. I knew what about to happen next. I closed my eyes and just let the touch of his fangs let me know when he was going to bit me.

Sora: Done!

Yami Sora: That's it?! You're just going to stop it there?!

Sora: Yep.

Yami Sora: But why?! I wanna know what happens.

Sora: How does it feel to want? Well you're just gonna have to wait.

Yami: Please review!


	4. Three For Three

Disclaimer: Don't own YU-GI-OH! tears

Sora: Yay! More reviews! Me so happy! 'jumps up and down'

Yami Sora: Don't mind her she's on a sugar high and really happy that people like her story. She thought it would be a flop. Oh also when she said about it being 3 centuries then 2 it was really being close to 3 so wanted to clear that up just in case somebody was confused.

Sora: Well must write!

Yami's POV

As I slowly put my teeth to his neck I felt someone being tense. And I knew it was him. So not to waste anymore time I bit him.

END POV

Yugi's POV

I felt his fangs go into my skin. I took in a sharp breath and in a moment it was done. I felt a little lightheaded due to the fact of losing blood. Next thing I knew I saw Claudette on the floor and Yami's teeth dripping with my blood. I suddenly felt the urge to bite someone. Just then Claudette awoke and handed me a vile of fresh blood. I downed it and felt much better.

END POV

Just then the King of Vampires showed up.

"Three times in one night. I don't think any vampire has had such a greater honor." Claudette said.

"Well, I can see that you got the job done. Good job. Now you three have a very important mission and it must be completed by next full moon."

"But, beg your pardon sir, the next full moon is in three weeks,"

"Yes, it is. You need those three weeks to prepare to kill Tea Gardner." The three stood there in awe. "She is the vampire that has gone pure evil."

"She was pure evil to begin with." Yugi said. Yami elbowed him. "Ow, what did you…" Yami made a motion with his one finger to his lips telling Yugi to be quiet.

"Listen in three weeks she will reach her ultimate strength. You must do it before midnight that night or she will be unstoppable. I shall leave you three now. And I shall leave you with this to ponder on 'three for three.'"

"Sir, what does that mean?" Claudette asked.

"You shall soon find out. Just remember 'three for three.' I leave you now. Good luck. And be careful. We can't afford to lose any one else."

"Why, sir who have we lost?"

"I must not say. I shall be off now." And he disappeared.

Marmir's POV

"I'm sure she got the job done by now. But where is she?" I walked up to my room to find the window wide open and a dark figure standing in the shadows. "Show yourself!" The figure stepped out of the shadows. I was in awe to find out who it was. "It's you."

"Yes, tis I the one and only Tea Gardner. You know why I'm here."

"Yes, I do. But you won't kill me. I won't allow it." She laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You, you think you can defeat me. Well destiny shows that I will win and you shall bleed to death. And I brought just the right stake for the job." She pulled out a diamond stake with a black pearl tip.

"Where did you find one of those?"

"I made it. Scared are you? Afraid of dying?"

"A true vampire is never afraid of death. A true vampire expects death around every corner. Unlike me you are not a true vampire. I know you are afraid of death. That's why you have come here to kill me. You are afraid that I will kill you. Is that not true?"

"Well, I guess you're right. But I was never afraid of dying. Already did it. Now it's your turn." She lunged at me but I moved out of the way. I kicked the stake out of her hand. It went flying and stuck into the wall. We fought for a good while. She managed to get a nice swing at me. She hit me right in the jaw. I started to bleed.

"Lucky hit." I wiped away the blood.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. I have skill." She came at me again but this time I ducked and she went flying against the bed.

"Is that all you got?" She came back at me and hit the night stand. Then she grabbed the stake and lunged at me.

END POV

The next thing that happened was that Tea had staked Marmir right in the heart and left her there to bleed to death.

Claudette's POV

I saw that Yugi had become one of us and that the King of Vampires showed up. Just then I felt a pain in my heart. "Marmir," I ran of the house and got to Marmir's house. I was to late.

END POV

Yami's POV

I saw the King of Vampires again. When he left I looked at Yugi. He seemed fine. Just then I saw Claudette run out of the room. Me and Yugi followed her. She ran to Marmir's house. When we got there we saw a very disturbing sight.

END POV

Claudette sat there holding Marmir in her arms. "Marmir, who would do such a thing?"

"Tea," Marmir spoke very weakly. Claudette was brought to tears to see her love dying in her arms.

"Shh, don't speak. Save your strength. I can't lose you. I love you so much. Please, please don't leave me. Not now, seeing as how much we've been put through. I can't lose you now. With what I have to do. I need you by my side Marmir. I love you so much. Please, please stay with me awhile longer. I can't stand to lose you." She cried and Marmir caressed her face.

"I'll always be with you. Maybe not in body but in spirit. I love you too and I never want to leave you. But it is my time. And your time will come soon enough. And we will be together forever in the land of eternity." She leaned in for one last kiss. It was a passionate and heart felt kiss. Claudette's tears were caught in that one last kiss. "I leave with that one last kiss. I love you. Good-bye." Then she slipped away into the land of eternal darkness.

Sora: I really didn't want to write that but it had to be done. It was so sad! 'cries'

Yami Sora: There, there Sora-sama. Everything will be okay. I'm still here and I will never leave you. I love you too much to do that to you. I promise you that we will always be together. 'kiss'

Claudette: You killed her! You killed my Marmir!

Marmir: No, she didn't I'm right here.

Claudette: Thank God! Come here. 'kiss'

Yami and Yugi: Please review. 'kiss, Yugi blushes' Please review! Again!


	5. Grieving Over a Lost Love

Disclaimer: No own YGO. How many damn times do I have to say this?! 'avoids rocks and trees being thrown at her.'

Sora: People are mean! 'grabs onto Yami Sora'

Yami Sora: What's a matter Sora?

Sora: 'sniff' They threw rocks and trees at me! 'cries'

Yami Sora: You should be ashamed of yourselves! I'm sending all of you to the shadow realm!

Yamis: That's our jobs.

Yami Sora: But I'm a yami too. Why can't I do too? They tried to hurt my hikari.

Yamis: They tired to hurt Sora?! 'sends them all to the Shadow realm.' That'll teach 'em.

Sora and Yami Sora: OO Okay then.

Sora: Thanks to my reviewers. On with the da fic!

Claudette cried tears and tears of sadness. It had begun to rain. Yami and Yugi were in tears. Yami held Yugi and Yugi buried his head in Yami's chest. "Marmir," A tear escaped from her left eye and landed on Marmir's lips. Claudette picked up Marmir and carried her out in the rain. She couldn't understand how this could have happened to her. She lifted her towards the sky as lighten hit and thunder clashed. She fell to her knees still with Marmir in her arms. She began to cry hysterically. She put her down and lied next to her. She continued to cry. She stroked her face and held her hand. The rain kept falling and so did her tears. Claudette was unable to move or do anything but cry. Yugi and Yami walked up to her. Yami went down on his knees and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. She let go of her love and clung to Yami. She cried even harder. She mumbled something and Yami pulled her in front of him so he could her what she said. "JUST KILL ME!!!" Yugi and Yami looked at each other in shock.

"Claudette, I don't understand…" Yami began but Claudette interrupted.

"I WANT TO BE WITH MARMIR! KILL ME SO I CAN BE WITH HER! I LOVE HER AND I WANT TO BE WITH HER FOREVER!!! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! I LOVE HER AND I WANT TO BE WITH HER!!!" She screamed it. Yami pulled her closer and hugged her tighter. She began to clam down. She looked at Yami. "I'm sorry, I just can't stand the fact that she's dead. I can't except that. I can't." She trailed off and began to cry again. They stood there all night until she finally fell asleep in Yami's arms. He carried back to his house. Fearing what she might do to herself if she was left alone. She was still crying in her sleep. They laid her down on the bed and covered her up. Yugi wiped away the tears from her eyes only to let fresh ones take over her face. They let her bed and she slept in an uneasy sleep. Crying and seeing the image of her love lying there, dying in her arms, not being able to do anything. Sitting, lying there, helpless.

Sora: Oh my god that was so sad. I cried writing it!!!

Yami Sora: It's okay Sora-sama, come here. 'Sora went over to her Yami and she held her.

Yugi: That was so sad. 'cries'

Yami: Come here, hikari. 'holds Yugi and clams him down.'

Yami Sora: 'still holding Sora and whispers' Please review.


	6. The Dream

Disclaimer: No own YGO!!! Now leave me be!!!!

Yami Sora: Sora-sama what's wrong?

Sora: Nothing. I just really, really tired. You mind writing the next chapter for me?

Yami Sora: Sure, go lay down. 'Sora goes and lies down.' Good. Now this whole chapter is a dream. Claudette has a dream and it explains what she has to do.

Yugi: Yami, 'yawn' I'm tired too.

Yami: Go lay down. Me and Yami Sora got this. 'goes and lies down also.' Well let's get going!

'Dream'

Claudette is crying in a corner of her dream. She feels a tap on her shoulder. When she turns to see who it is it's Marmir. She's wearing an all white dress and her hair is flowing freely in the wind. Claudette got up and hugged her. She cried more. "You're still alive!!! I can't believe it."

"You didn't think you were gonna get rid of me that easy did you? I'm tough and you have to be too. I love you with all my heart, and it pains me to leave you."

"But you're still alive, aren't you?"

Marmir kissed the top of Claudette's forehead. "My dear Claudette, this is but a dream. A thought of your own mind. You wish to believe that I am alive. So you dream that I am alive. It is only a wish that I can not make come true. I wish to be with you in the world of the living. Not the dead." Claudette pulled away from her and tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"You lied then. You said that you were alive."

"I am alive. In your heart. Where I shall stay…forever. As long as you remember me I will stay alive in your heart."

"It doesn't matter!!! You're gone and I'm left all alone in this cruel and unforgiving world!!! You left me like my mother and father did! I could only keep them alive in my heart for so long. Then I realized that the were never coming back and that they are dead. Nothing can and will ever change that. As are you. Dead and never shall I see you again in the world of the living."

"Claudette. Claudette." Claudette heard two familiar voices in the distance. As she looked she began to recognized the two figures coming towards her. They were her mother and father.

"Mom, dad? Is that you?" As they got closer she could see the loving smiles on their faces. "Mom, Dad!!! It is you!" She ran to them and hug them both with great force. She cried. Then she pulled back remembering that is was only a dream. "You're not real. None of this is real."

"Claudette sweetie. It's us, mom and dad. We came here to talk."

"I won't listen to this! I can't stand seeing you here and that I know I can never really see you again."

"You don't have to listen if you don't want to. We're not going to make you. But just hear us out. We never intended on leaving you so soon. And you know that."

"You kept us alive in your heart for many years. Your mother and I understand that it is hard after so many years to do that. We didn't expect you too. We love you and we know what you have been through."

"If you knew why didn't you help me?"

"Because we are merely memories from inside your mind. If we could have helped you, we would of, sweetheart. Understand this though. No matter what happens and no matter if you forgive us or not, will we always love you. We must be leaving now." They started to walk away.

"Wait!" They stopped and looked at her. "Can I say good-bye this time?" They nodded yes and she ran up to them and give them one last hug and kiss good-bye. "I love you, mom and dad. I miss you."

"We miss you too. And we both love you very much. Good-bye. We leave you with this." Her mom gave her, her necklace with the diamond covered heart. "Wear it in good health. We shall meet again on the other side." They disappeared.

"Well I must be off myself. But I must tell you this. You must be strong and you must help Yami and Yugi defeat Tea. Promise me that you will be strong and will not forget me and your parents?"

"I promise."

"Oh and Claudette I must give you this." She handed her a black pearl stake with a diamond tip.

"How did you get this?"

"Made it. Now use it to kill Tea and revenge mine and your parents deaths."

"Wait, what does Tea have to do with my parents?"

"You'll find out all in good time. Good-bye my love. I leave you with a final kiss." They kiss and Marmir disappears.

'End Dream'

Claudette awoke. She had in her hand the stake that Marmir had given her and around her neck the necklace her mom gave her. "I will do as I am suppose to. I will have revenge on Tea. For yours and my parents sakes." Then she went back to sleep with tear-filled eyes and revenge on her mind.

Yami Sora: Well that's done.

Yami: That was a good chapter. Sora-san will be pleased.

Yami Sora: Yea, she will. Okay. Please review!


	7. The Plan

Disclaimer: Not saying it any more! NO OWN YGO!

Sora: Well not gonna talk really. Just gonna write.

Claudette woke up the others. Yami and Yugi were dog tired.

"But Claudette,"

"I don't care how tired you are we are going to get this done. And we're going to do it tomorrow night." They made up a plan. (Yami Sora: Wow that was fast!) "Everyone got it?"

"Yes, but do I have too?"

"Yes, Yugi, you have too."

"Hey, where ya'd get the necklace?"

"My mom gave it to me. It was hers."

"But isn't she dead?"

"Yup, but she will always be alive in my heart. So let's practice!" They practiced he plan to where they liked it and got a good sleep.

Sora: I know, that was really and I mean really crappy. But I'm having such bad writer's block on this story. My other one I started I need to get the ideas down or I'll lose them. Well Ta-Ta! L8er!

Yami Sora: Review Please!


	8. Putting The Plan In Motion

Sora: Well, here is the next chapter. I finally got rid of my writers block!!!

Yami Sora: YAY!!!

Sora: Yup, I'm just an updating machine!!!

Everybody woke up late the next day. They gave the plan one more run through.

"Okay, Yugi get in position. You too, Yami. Now let's go!!! Now remember I'm Tea. Give me all you got!" Claudette snuck into the window of Yugi's room. Yugi was fast 'asleep'. She took the covers off of him and went straight for his neck. Then she noticed the bite marks and moved away. Yugi opened his eyes and went straight for Claudette. "No, I'm suppose to bite you!!! Who did it? I bet that Claudette did it."

"Actually, no. I did." Yami stepped out from the shadows. "You will never have my hikari. You'll have to kill me first."

"That can be arranged." She pulled out her 'stake' and went straight for Yami. Yugi got his bat and hit her in the head. Claudette dropped to the ground. She grabbed Yami's leg. And he fell. He kicked her and she let go. She got up and went for Yugi. "Okay stop. Now Yami is Tea and I'm me. Let's go!" Yami went after Yugi and Claudette grabbed him and threw him to the other side of the room. They fought for a few minutes and Claudette kicked Yami's 'stake' out of his hand. She grabbed hers and 'staked' him. "Okay that was good. All we have to do is wait. Yugi and Yami get into position. I'll get into mine."

"Okay, but where will you be?" Yugi asked.

"You know the shadow Yami will be in? Well, I'm the shadow. Let's get into position!!" They all got into position and waited. Not knowing somebody was watching their every move. They waited and finally the time came.

Sora: Well, just have to wait till the next chapter to find out what happens.

Yami Sora: Okay, please review!!!


	9. Things Go Terribly Wrong

Sora: Well, like I said before writers block is gone. And I will finish this story today if it kills me!!!

Tea snuck into the window of Yugi's room. Yugi was fast 'asleep'. She took the covers off of him and went straight for his neck. Then she noticed the bite marks and moved away. Yugi opened his eyes and went straight for Tea. "No, I'm suppose to bite you!!! Who did it? I bet that Claudette did it."

"Actually, no. I did." Yami stepped out from the shadows. "You will never have my hikari. You'll have to kill me first."

"That can be arranged." She pulled out her stake and went straight for Yami. Yugi got his bat and hit her in the head. Tea dropped to the ground. She grabbed Yami's leg. And he fell. He kicked her and she let go. She got up and went for Yugi. Tea went after Yugi and Claudette grabbed her and threw her to the other side of the room. They fought for a few minutes and Claudette kicked Tea's stake out of her hand. She grabbed hers and that's when things went wrong. Tea kicked Claudette's stake out of her hand and it went flying. "Nice try." She kicked Claudette in the stomach and she went flying. Tea grabbed her stake and went for Yugi. She knocked Yami out in the process. "If you won't be mine then nobody can have you!!!" She raised her arm up and went in for the kill. Yugi threw holy water on her and she screamed. He grabbed his cross and pushed it towards her.

"I don't think so! I'm Yami's and I always will be!!!" She smiled and kicked the cross out of his hand. She grabbed him by his collar and left him up. "Lemme go!!!" He tried kicking but it didn't work. She staked him. She threw him against the wall to let him bleed. He was going fast. Yami woke up and ran to him. Yugi dyed within seconds.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! You killed him!!!" Yami went charging at her.

"Yami no!" Claudette realized what was about to happen but she was to late. He fought her and he lost. He lost it all, specially his life. Tea threw him against his dead hikari. "At least they're at peace and with each other." Claudette cried tears of sadness and anger. Mostly anger. She wanted her friends and family to be here with her but they weren't. She held the necklace her mother gave her. She gathered up her strength and got ready to fight.

Sora: Cliffy!!! But not for long!!!

Yami Sora: Okay then, please review!!!


	10. Revenge Comes At A High Cost

Sora: Next chappie!!! Wow I'm going fast!!!

"Did you really think that plan of yours would work?" Tea asked smiling. "I saw all of it. Every single detail. It was a good plan I must admit, but I'm still standing. And let's see. There were three of you and now…only one. How sad." She laughed.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You, you look so pathetic! That is the same look you had on your face the night I killed your parents. Whoops, did I let that slip? My bad."

"You…you killed my parents? But how could you? I made you a vampire…"

"Actually, I was already one. But I was killed and reborn. To finish what I started!" She charged at Claudette and Claudette did the same. They fought like wild animals. One would get a nice hit, then the other would come back with an even harder it. It went back and forth for a good while. They stopped. "Had enough yet?!"

"Never! I will kill you! You took away my friends, my family, and my lover!!! You will pay for your wrong doings to me!!! I will have revenge for their deaths! They had no need to die! If it's me you want then come and get me, you sluty bitch!" Tea was pissed.

"I won't stand for that!"

"Bring it, BITCH!" Tea charge after her with a hot head. Claudette was cool headed and dodged her first, second, and third hit. Claudette kicked Tea a few times. "Had enough yet?"

"Never!" She came at Claudette again. This time not missing. Claudette went flying back against the wall. "I've had enough of this kiddy shit." She grabbed her stake and headed right for Claudette. She staked her but not enough before Claudette could kill her. In an instant Tea turned to dust. Claudette had won, but at a high cost. She was dying herself. She looked down at her shirt, it was bleeding. She sat there and cried. Then she realized it was her time. And she calmed down. She held her necklace and could see her mom's smiling face.

Sora: Well, that was good. I think.

Yami Sora: Yea, it was. Please review!


	11. Peace At Last

Sora: Last chapter!!!! Let's end this baby!

"Mom. Is that you?"

"Yes, dear. Come to the graveyard. We are awaiting your return home." She disappeared. Claudette didn't realize that she was dead. She looked down and saw her body on the floor.

"Wow, I really am dead. I'll do what my mother wants." She flew over to the graveyard. She saw her mom, dad, Yami, Yugi, and Marmir. Tears formed in her eyes as she saw her loved ones. First she hugged her parents, then Yami and Yugi, then last, but not least, Marmir. "I'm so happy. I'm finally at peace at last." A light came down from the sky. It beamed down on them. Claudette smiled. She was finally with the people she should have been with her whole life. They all went up into heaven. The place of eternal light and happiness.

Sora: Wow, sorry that was really short. But I finally finished a fic. Go me!!!

Yami Sora: I'm proud of you Sora-sama!!! hugs

Sora: Thank you.

All in story: Please review!!!


End file.
